


Dean Winchester is Saved! (For the second time)

by fermevitae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fermevitae/pseuds/fermevitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel find a cure for the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is Saved! (For the second time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little ficlet that popped into my head, and I had to write it down. It's also my first time ever posting, well, anything I've ever written.

“The ritual worked.”

“Holy fucking shit, the ritual worked.”

These are the first thoughts that run through Dean’s mind, as his exhausted, battered and bloody body slumps, then slides down the wall in the dungeon. Sam runs the few steps it takes to reach him, falling to his knees, arms reaching out tentatively, then decisively, wrapping up Dean for a hug that’s just a little too tight. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dean, unsure and aching, raises his arms to hug his younger brother back, but then everything falls away and he gets a firm grip, fisting the back of Sam’s shirt, fiercely hugging him back.

It’s when he opens his eyes, looking over Sam’s shoulder that he sees Cas still standing on the other side of the concrete room, looking at him with a mixture of deep affection and relief, a corner of his mouth turned up in a barely there smile. Releasing one hand from Sam’s shirt, he reaches out toward Cas, making the universal grabby-hand motion of ‘come here’. Cas truly smiles now and crosses to Dean, holding out his hand. Dean grasps Cas’ hand fiercely, pulling him down to kneel on the floor beside him. Dean removes his hand from Cas’ grip, working his way up, scrabbling for purchase, to grab the back of Cas’ neck, pulling his head down to bring their foreheads together. With Cas winding his arm around Dean’s shoulders, the instant their foreheads connect, Dean, finally, lets out an audible sigh of relief.

Dean doesn't loosen his firm grip of either of them; his brother and his best friend.

After a brief moment, Sam releases one arm from Dean, wrapping it around Cas’ shoulders and pulls them all in even closer… he sobs, then laughs. Family. The three of them stay there huddled together on the floor, arms wrapped around each other and heads touching (much longer than any of them will ever admit in later years), immersing themselves in their shared relief, warmth, happiness and love.


End file.
